


Venhedis

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это могли бы быть самые красивые ухаживания в жизни Дориана – но он уверен, что это не они.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Вестнику Андрасте восемнадцать, у него мужественный профиль, он блестящий лучник и отлично справляется с тем, чтобы делать строгое выражение лица. Он вообще очень серьезный и немногословный молодой человек.   
Дориан приходит к этим выводам, пока они пробираются через темные залы и коридоры редклиффского замка. В алом сиянии лириума Тревельян выглядит старше, кажется похожим на мертвеца. Дориан тоже, наверное.  
Впрочем, вскоре они встречают настоящих мертвецов – Дориан не может вспомнить их имен, но помнит, что они сопровождали Инквизитора, когда он пришел к Алексиусу. Даже в полутьме видно, как Тревельян бледнеет, сжимает зубы.  
 _Преданный_ , думает Дориан.  
Когда они возвращаются в настоящее, и Дориан изъявляет желание вступить в Инквизицию, он готов к отказу, каверзным вопросам, готов, он думает, ко всему – но Тревельян скупо улыбается и вкратце описывает своим подозрительным советникам их маленькое приключение в альтернативном будущем. В его рассказе Дориан – сугубо положительный персонаж.  
\- Я полностью доверяю ему, - подводит итог Вестник, и Дориан чувствует тепло в груди. Доверие – подарок, которым его баловали нечасто.  
 _Надежный,_ отмечает он про себя.

_…но слишком юный_ , торопливо напоминает себе Дориан.  
Он знает свою склонность неудачно влюбляться, он борется с ней всю жизнь и почти научился вовремя останавливаться.  
Инквизитор засыпает его подарками.  
Это могли бы быть самые красивые ухаживания в жизни Дориана – но он уверен, что это не они. Его покои обставляют с удобством и шиком – особенно Дориана восхищают пушистые ковры, единственная защита от холодных каменных полов – слуги приносят дорогую гербовую бумагу и золотую чернильницу (для магических изысканий, говорят они, явно передавая чужие слова), а последним штрихом становится появляющийся в его покоях виноград, сладкий, как грех.  
Будь это ухаживаниями, Дориан бы растаял от столь неприкрытой заботы о его комфорте и такого чуткого внимания к его желаниям – но это не они.  
Тревельян редко разговаривает с ним – вежливо, сухо, иногда делая дежурные комплименты, но никогда не переходя на личные темы. Он выглядит не просто не заинтересованным в близости – но совершенно равнодушным.  
С Соласом, к слову, Вестник куда более разговорчив, а эльф кажется польщенным его вниманием – Дориан со второго этажа библиотеки пару раз наблюдал за их беседами в атриуме. Может быть, чуть больше, чем пару раз.  
Он не ревнует, конечно. Он, может, самую малость расстроен тем, что разговоры с ним Тревельян не находит столь занимательными.  
 _Бескорыстный?_ думает Дориан.  
Почему-то эта мысль оставляет привкус горечи.

Дориан никогда не умел хорошо справляться с одиночеством, а дорогое вино, которое тоже регулярно появляется в его покоях, и редкие книги скрашивают вечера, конечно, но вскоре их становится недостаточно.   
Так что Дориан оказывается завсегдатаем местного трактира. Многие, конечно, относятся к нему насторожено – он успел привыкнуть к этому на юге – но находятся и любопытствующие. Как-то вечером к Дориану подсаживается Железный Бык – с ним легко говорить, ему легко немного пожаловаться, а еще кунари очевидно не скрывает своих намерений. Дориан смотрит на его пальцы - это должно быть интересно, как минимум…  
 _Venhedis_ , думает Дориан и заказывает еще выпить.

Изумрудные могилы, с их нежной, иначе не назовешь – _изумрудной_ листвой и деревьями-надгробиями – это, пожалуй, одно из самых восхитительных мест на юге. Их отряд, конечно, занят делом, разбирается с этим сбродом, именующим себя Вольными Гражданами Долов, но Дориан не может не отдать должного пейзажам.  
\- Итак, Дориан, по поводу прошлой ночи…  
Он, конечно, ничего не забыл – тело напоминает о произошедшем особенно ярко: ноющими засосами и укусами, тянущим ощущением внутри, когда он делает неловкий шаг. Опыт вышел воистину интересным; одни только пальцы кунари заставили его кричать, что уж говорить о члене. Не то чтобы Дориан жаловался, конечно - но и не то чтобы он испытывал потребность оповестить о своих экспериментах всех окружающих.   
\- Конфиденциальность – не для тебя, да? – спрашивает он раздраженно.  
Ему кажется, спина Инквизитора напрягается, ему не хочется обсуждать это, он ожидает вороха неудобных вопросов от Коула.  
\- Три раза! – восхищается Бык, будто не замечая напряжения, повисшего в воздухе. – К слову – ты хочешь ту шелковую штучку обратно, или это подарок? Или… погоди, ты «забыл» ее, чтобы иметь повод вернуться? Ну ты проныра!  
\- Если ты предпочитаешь не запирать свою дверь, как какой-то дикарь, я могу прийти – или нет, - отзывается Дориан; раздражение и неловкость заставляют его голос звучать недовольно.  
\- _Этого стоило ожидать_ , - говорит вдруг Коул, и не успевает Дориан удивиться, как он скороговоркой продолжает: - _Вел себя как дурак, слова липли к языку, боялся сказать что-то лишнее, глупое, неуместное – что он подумает обо мне? Так сложно говорить, лучше выбрать что-то более безопасное, заботиться, смотреть на него, никогда раньше не влюблялся, никто не говорил, что будет так…_  
\- Коул!   
У Тревельяна на скулах красные пятна, глаза темно-синие, испуганные, строгий рот приоткрыт.   
\- Тебе больно, - голос Коула полон сочувствия. - _Больнее, чем когда сфера выжгла на руке метку - и некого винить, кроме..._  
\- Не надо, - выдавливает Тревельян, сглатывает - дергается кадык на бледной шее - и   
снова поворачивается к спутникам спиной.  
Коул послушно замолкает, глаза у него грустные – _просто хотел помочь_ , да?  
Бык тоже молчит; Дориану нечем дышать.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Тревельян появляется в библиотеке и находит его взглядом, Дориан не уверен, что ему не чудится. Они не разговаривают уже неделю, что, впрочем, никого не удивляет – Инквизитора и тевинтерского мага и прежде нечасто можно было застать за беседой.  
Тревельян решительно подходит, он напряжен и собран, как будто готовится к бою. Дориану невольно хочется принять защитную стойку.  
\- Дориан, у меня письмо, которое ты должен прочесть, - говорит Инквизитор.  
Смотрит Тревельян так, что совсем не хочется шутить. Дориан молча протягивает руку.  
\- Оно от твоего отца, - добавляет Тревельян, и пальцы тевинтерца вздрагивают.  
\- От моего отца, - повторяет он. – Ясно. И чего магистр Халвард желает, позволь узнать?  
\- Встречи, - отвечает Инквизитор – не притворяется, что не читал.  
\- Покажи мне это письмо, - требует Дориан.   
То, что уже неделю тянет из него душу, затихает на время.

В Редклиффе идет противный мелкий дождь, когда они выходят из «Чайки и маяка» - что за нелепое название, скажите на милость.   
Дориана трясет, но не от холода – а может, и от него тоже.  
Отец попросил его прощения; будь Дориан один, он послал бы магистра Халварда в Черный город – и жалел бы об упущенном шансе на примирение всю оставшуюся жизнь – но присутствие Тревельяна и его осторожные вопросы заставили его говорить – и Дориан выплеснул свою обиду, как прокисшее пойло.  
После этого сил на обвинения уже не осталось. Впервые за много лет, они с отцом поговорили – и услышали друг друга.   
_Это хорошо_ , думает Дориан, но он так долго злился, ненавидел, переживал, что сейчас чувствует только опустошенность.  
Тревельян смотрит на него, а потом делает шаг навстречу и обнимает – на глазах у всех, кого дождь и промозглый ветер не заставили попрятаться.  
Объятья теплые, крепкие, нетребовательные – как раз то, что сейчас нужно Дориану. Он не способен беспокоиться даже о репутации Инквизитора, которая, несомненно, пострадает от вопиющего факта публичного проявления чувств к злобному тевинтерскому магистру.  
От Тревельяна пахнет выделанной кожей, у скулы тонкий белый шрамик – стоит немного повернуть голову и можно будет коснуться его губами.   
Дориан утыкается Инквизитору носом в плечо и не думает ни о чем.  
Тем же вечером Дориан, разумеется, напивается вдрызг в полном одиночестве, и наутро ему очень плохо; Западный предел немилосерден к мучимым похмельем.

Пустоши Андерфелса – лучший памятник тому, насколько страшен Мор. В Западном пределе повсюду статуи грифонов, на каждом шагу полустертые таблички с именами забытых героев.  
Мальчишкой Дориан больше всего любил историю второго Мора; как раз тогда и была возведена крепость Адамант, и простояла столетия, чтобы стать причиной разгрома инквизиторской библиотеки.  
Тревельян молча смотрит, как Дориан выбрасывает книги с полок, сопровождая свои действия гневными замечаниями – он едва понимает, что говорит, слова льются потоком с языка, и он думает вдруг – на первом этаже атриум, где так любит проводить время Солас, будет неловко, если Дориан ненароком попадет в эльфа тяжелым талмудом.  
\- Ты злишься, - замечает Тревельян, когда Дориан замолкает, захваченный этой мыслью.  
По правде говоря, Дориан, скорее, запоздало переживает испуг – но и злится тоже, и почти ненавидит Тревельяна за несколько секунд панического ужаса, которые ему пришлось пережить.  
 _Я так сильно хочу поцеловать тебя_ , непоследовательно думает он.   
Тревельян смотрит ему в глаза, не на губы, но, возможно, он бы не стал возражать.  
У Дориана не хватает смелости узнать наверняка.

_Интересно, каков он был бы в постели?_ думает Дориан.  
Пепел висит в воздухе, оседает серой пылью на коже – кажется, горит вся Священная равнина. Запах гари и разлагающихся тел у заброшенных фортов настолько силен, что тошнота поднимается из желудка. Дориан старается дышать через раз.  
Странно видеть, как в эти форты-могильники возвращается жизнь, как тишину, нарушаемую только хрипом не упокоенных мертвецов, заполняет лязг оружия, разговоры, беспокойное ржание коней.   
_Восемнадцать – не так уж мало_ , думает Дориан. От озера веет прохладой и свежестью, ниже по течению солдаты Инквизиции сооружают мост.  
Может ли так случиться, что Дориан будет у Тревельяна первым? Может ли так случится, что у них что-то будет?  
Вестник слизывает с губ капли воды и улыбается Дориану. Тот отвечает полуулыбкой.   
Ему никогда так сильно не хотелось и не кололось одновременно.

В конечном итоге неудобные слухи все же расползаются по Скайхолду – хотя, видит Создатель, для них нет ровно никакой причины, и это выливается в драму в библиотеке.  
В качестве защитника инквизиторской чести выступает Мать Жизель, в качестве демона-искусителя – Дориан. Они неплохо справляются и без невинной жертвы, которая предполагается в этой пьесе, но Тревельян, конечно, незамедлительно появляется на сцене – и, судя по тому, как потемнели его глаза, он зол.  
Дориан втайне обожает этот оттенок синего.  
Вероятно, в глазах Тревельяна невинная жертва – именно Дориан, оболганный и гонимый, жертва предвзятого отношения к Тевинтеру и – _не слушай ее, она не знает, о чем говорит._  
Дориану неловко перед самим собой за то, как ему приятно.  
Тревельян что-то говорит – у него бледная кожа, совсем не скрывающая румянец, вот и сейчас скулы едва заметно розовеют, а Дориан думает – _venhedis!_  
Волнение, неуверенность и миллион _что если_ , скручивающие его по рукам и ногам, на миг становятся неосязаемыми и невесомыми.


	3. Chapter 3

Инквизитор Тревельян не любит политику, как не любят ее все честные люди, чуждые коварству и лжи, но титул обязывает его быть и политиком тоже.  
По пути в Халамширал он весело рассказывает Дориану, как умудрился устроить переполох на светском приеме в нежном возрасте семи лет (в качестве действующих лиц участвовали куры, подумать только), но пальцы его то и дело нервно теребят застежки мундира, и Дориан понимает – Тревельян боится напортачить, сказать или сделать что-то не то.   
Если бы требовалось устроить скандал, все испортить – Дориан мог бы стать отличным подельником, но он не большой специалист в том, чтобы делать все правильно.  
\- Цветик мой, - говорит леди Вивьен. – Вы сейчас оторвете пуговицу, и нам придется придумывать нелепую историю про разбойников, ставших причиной того, что ваш костюм пострадал.  
Кассандра угрюмо бормочет себе под нос о том, что разбойники были бы предпочтительней аристократов; Тревельян послушно оставляет блестящую пуговицу в покое.  
\- Не улыбайтесь никому, кроме Императрицы, - велит железная стерва. – Не пейте больше одного бокала. Не отвечайте на вопросы прямо – или вообще не отвечайте. И помните, они нам нужны не больше, чем мы им.  
Тревельян кивает, как учителю по фехтованию, объясняющему новый удар – и снова тянется к пуговице.

В Скайхолд они возвращаются спустя тяжелые и бессонные сутки, в целом удовлетворенные – и порядком измотанные.  
Кроме того, Дориан обзаводится чудесным воспоминанием о танцах на балконе, окончившихся головокружительными поцелуями.  
Да и ветчина со вкусом отчаянья – это нечто.

Вопрос с невинностью Тревельяна, изрядно волновавший Дориана, выясняется однажды вечером, за бутылкой вина. Тревельян очевидно не любит пить и цедит каждый бокал по часу, но алкоголь и ему помогает расслабиться.  
В его словах нет той стыдливости, что обычно присуща не познавшим радостей плоти.  
\- Правда, ни с кем? – переспрашивает Дориан, просто чтобы услышать еще раз.  
Тревельян зарывается пальцами себе в волосы, наконец, чуть краснеет, качает головой.  
Дориан не горит желанием в ответ делиться историями о своих похождениях, но Тревельян смотрит мягко, с легким намеком на ожидание во взгляде, и он начинает говорить – и неожиданно рассказывает обо всем, от первого поцелуя тайком, после которого он ненавидел себя, до суматошного секса с незнакомцем незадолго до отъезда – бегства – из Тевинтера.  
Он останавливает себя, когда понимает – такого не рассказывают тем, кого хотели бы видеть в своей постели, кого хотели бы…  
Тревельян мягко сжимает его дрожащие пальцы – ладони у Инквизитора узкие, пальцы сильные, на среднем ощупью чувствуется мозоль от тетивы. Дориан хотел бы сказать, что ему нечего стыдиться, но ложь никогда не давалась ему легко.   
\- Я не мастер по части успокаивающих слов, - говорит Тревельян, краснея скулами. – Просто… в тебе нет ничего, что бы мне не нравилось.   
_Создатель_ , панически думает Дориан, _помоги мне не влюбиться без памяти в этого мужчину._

Хуже похмелья, вероятно, может быть только холод – по крайней мере, Дориан приходит к этому убеждению в Эмприз дю Лион.  
Впрочем, он перестает думать о холоде, когда они узнают о том, что делают красные храмовники с жителями местной деревушки.  
 _Ради этого я присоединился к Инквизиции_ , думает Дориан, когда они углубляются в эту ледяную пустыню, теперь прошитую красным (и лучше не думать о том, что это красное было когда-то людьми), _чтобы – если подобная дрянь случится – быть в состоянии это прекратить._  
Когда Варрик открывает последнюю клетку, и испуганные люди, суматошно благодаря, торопятся скрыться в редком леске, Дориан готов поверить, что мир стал лучше, справедливей, чище.  
\- Инквизитор, - мрачно зовет Кассандра.   
Человек деликатный сказал бы: _тут есть бумаги, на которые вам следует взглянуть._  
Кассандра говорит: _тут переписка красных храмовников с госпожой Пулен. Она сама продала им своих людей._

Солдаты Инквизиции забирают землевладелицу в Скайхолд, но их отряд задерживается в Сарнии – светловолосый орлесианец продолжает твердить о демоне в крепости Суледин, а демоны в крепостях – всегда не к добру.   
Дориан с Тревельяном делят двухместную палатку, и Инквизитор занимается крайне недостойным делом – растирает злобному тевинтерскому магистру подмерзшие пальцы. Дориан блаженно прикрывает глаза, слушая, как в соседней палатке воодушевленно переругиваются Кассандра и Варрик. Что бы гном ни говорил, от взаимодействия этих двоих просто искры летят.  
Дориан уверен - все считают, что Инквизитор со своим тевинтерским любовником занимаются в темноте платки самым разнузданным сексом, что способно представить воображение, но в действительности они просто спят в обнимку.   
\- У меня большая семья, - вдруг говорит Тревельян – Дориан уже заметил за ним нелюбовь к предисловиям. – Мой дядя, четверо двоюродных братьев и троюродная сестра служили в Ордене храмовников.  
Дориан облизывает губы.  
\- Каллен и его люди тоже служили в Ордене. Это, знаешь ли, еще не приговор. Уверен, что сегодня мы не столкнулись ни с кем из твоих родных...  
Тревельян нежно поглаживает пальцем изгиб его стопы.  
\- Давно не приходило писем из дома… - говорит он, и Дориан сглатывает, торопливо пытается придумать, как убедить аматуса, что все в порядке, но Тревельян продолжает: - Лучше смерть, чем то, что происходило с ними. Они ее заслужили. Во всех смыслах.  
Когда они возвращаются в Скайхолд, Тревельяна ждет письмо – в нем ни слова о родственниках-храмовниках, но леди Тревельян настойчиво расспрашивает сына о Дориане, которого тот так часто упоминает в своих письмах.   
Дориан посмеивается, читая послание через плечо Тревельяна, и внутренне замирает от ужаса и надежды: похоже, у них все действительно серьезно.

Родовой амулет на потускневшей цепочке слабо поблескивает в свете камина.  
Дориан долго разглядывает его – пока раздражение не сменяется пониманием, что он может рассчитывать на помощь со стороны Тревельяна – и не чувствовать себя обязанным.   
Он некоторое время упивается этой мыслью, а потом – не особенно витиевато – предлагает Тревельяну уединиться в инквизиторских покоях.  
В конце концов, они уже достаточно серьезно влипли в это; если кто-нибудь из них не переживет эту войну, страдания можно будет хоть ложкой черпать - но, по крайней мере, сейчас они живы.   
Инквизитор еще на пороге ловит его в объятья и целует – очень нежно и очень долго, и это совершенно великолепно, но потом Дориан скользит ладонями вниз по его бедрам, прижимает одну из них к паху – и Тревельян слега отстраняется.  
Судя по его лицу, он собирается произнести речь, начинающуюся мягким «Дориан».  
\- Ты считаешь, что мои проблемы – твои проблемы, - быстро говорит Дориан, не давая Тревельяну и рта раскрыть. – Хорошо, я могу к этому привыкнуть. В таком случае, мы уже можем перейти к «долго и счастливо». И да, я говорю о сексе. Если ты не знаешь, что делать – я научу. Venhedis, это не теория магии, не так уж сложно разобраться!   
У Тревельяна очаровательно растерянное лицо, и Дориан любуется им секунды две – а потом сукин сын начинает ухмыляться.  
\- Ты мог бы, ну, я не знаю, намекнуть, что хочешь… большего, - говорит он, и Дориан вдруг осознает – он и в самом деле не пытался как-то обозначить свои желания.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он, мучительно краснея. – Прекрати смеяться, ты, чудовище.   
Тревельян еще улыбается, когда целует его, и его руки робкие только поначалу.

У Тревельяна на груди, на два пальца левее соска, тонкий белый шрамик. Еще один – шире, грубее на ощупь – на боку, и совсем небольшой, едва заметный – под коленом.  
Дориан мягко проводит пальцами по каждому, пока Вестник безмятежно дрыхнет на пахнущих орлесианскими духами простынях – надо отдать им должное, запах тонкий и ненавязчивый, и никакого мерзкого цветочного послевкусия. Дориан и сам хочет спать – восток рассветно краснеет – но, по правде говоря, он смакует момент.  
 _Лежу в одной постели со своим любовником, в его спальне, и, наверное, весь замок знает об этом_ , ребячливо думает он, улыбаясь.  
Дориан кончиками пальцев касается тонкого рта, который пару часов назад лицезрел между своих ног – быть точным в своих указаниях у него не получилось, слишком волнующий был момент, но, и правда – не теория магии…   
Дориан улыбается шире.


End file.
